A Little Too Not Over You
by d3sTiNy-Ang3l
Summary: Mikan has caught Natsume cheating on her...for the 97th time!After promising Mikan that he wouldn't do it again!He cheats again!Mikan finds out and...Songfic!RukaXMikan Please review!Sorry for NatsumeXMikan supporters!
1. A little too not over you

**Hey everyone! I'm d3sTiNy-Ang3l, but you can just call me d3sTiNy or destiny. Anyway, this is a songfic I wrote. It's my first time posting on fanfic, so please comment and review on my songfic. If there is any way that I can improve it, please tell me. Anyway, I actually support Natsume X Mikan, but in this story it is Ruka X Mikan. I'm SORRY for all NXM supporters. Well, hope you like it!**

The song used in this songfic is 'A little too not over you' by David Archuleta.

The **bold** words are the lyrics of the song and the _italic_ words are the past. And the normal font is the 'present' time in the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE IN ANY WAY. I ALSO DON'T OWN DAVID ARCHULETA'S 'A LITTLE TOO NOT OVER YOU'.**

* * *

"Hey Ruka!" a voice called out. Natsume turned to see a young brunette girl rush forward with her bag and give his ex-bestfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mikan!" Ruka said, as he hugged his girlfriend after the kiss. Natsume stared. It used to be _his_ name that got called out and got the kiss. Mikan and Ruka walked past him, Ruka's hand around Mikan's waist. They brushed past him, not even looking at him.

**It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had is come and gone  
You better offer someone else  
It is for the best  
I know it is  
But I see you**

**Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside  
And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out  
**

Thoughts ran through Natsume's mind. His memories with Mikan. There were many happy ones but there were more sad ones. Majority of the sad ones were his fault. Every time he got caught cheating on Mikan with another girl. He looked at Mikan now, she seemed happy; but he still longed for her. Mikan was the only girl he truly loved.

**Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
**

_Mikan was walking around the school, looking for Natsume when she saw two teens kissing under a tree. She immediately recognized the boy as her boyfriend. She sighed, it was the 97__th__ time he had cheated on her for the past two years. But she couldn't help it, she loved Natsume and could only let him do what he wanted. The pair was kissing but separated to breathe._

"_Natsume," the girl said, "Do you wanna go to my room?"_

_Natsume was about to say yes when Mikan coughed and said, "Excuse me."_

_Natsume turned around and walked towards Mikan and said, "Mikan, I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"_

_Mikan sighed once more. She couldn't help Natsume being the school's most notorious playboy. She forced a smile and said, "Okay, Nat, I believe you. Just don't do it again."_

_Natsume nodded and Mikan turned away, walking back towards her room, trying to hide her tears. She heard the girl say to Natsume, "Come on, let's go." But she didn't want to hear anymore. _

_Mikan rushed back to her room, and quickly dialed Hotaru's room number._

"_Hotaru, HE DID IT AGAIN!" she wailed, tears pouring down her face._

"_Mikan?" she heard Ruka's voice say, "Natsume did it again?"_

"_Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said, trying to stop crying, "Er… yeah."_

"_Mikan, why don't you just break up with him?" Hotaru's voice interrupted, "Oh yeah Bunnyboy, you cant tell anyone this. If anyone finds out that you are getting tuition from me, I'll blackmail you for the rest of your life."_

_Mikan giggled as Ruka quickly promised that he wouldn't. _

"_Hold on," Hotaru said "Bunnyboy and I are going to come over okay?" before hanging up._

_Soon, Hotaru and Ruka entered Mikan's room and said, "Mikan, this is for you."_

_Hotaru handed Mikan her mini camera used for spying._

"_Hook it onto Natsume. Then you can see what Natsume does and you can decide what to do about him," Hotaru said. Mikan took it and nodded._

_The next day, Mikan yelled out Natsume's name and said, "Natsume!"_

_Natsume turned around to Mikan and gave her a kiss. Mikan blushed and said, "Today, I can't go home with you, I'm sorry." She then reached forward and gave Natsume a hug, attaching the camera to his Alice control device- his earring. Then she waved and flounced away to Hotaru and Ruka._

_After school, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka was in Hotaru's room, watching what Natsume was doing through the camera. Natsume was in a girl's room, making out with her. They shut the door and Natsume pushed her onto the bed when- SNAP!_

_Hotaru looked up, Mikan had shut the laptop and had tears pouring down her face. Ruka moved over and pulled Mikan into a hug, petting her back while she cried into his chest._

"_Mikan, what are you going to do now?" Hotaru asked._

"_I'm –sob- going to –sob- let go," Mikan said, "tomorrow."_

**Memories suppose to fade  
What's wrong with my heart  
Shake it off let it go  
Didn't think it would be this hard  
Should be strong, moving on  
But I see you  
**

**Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside  
And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out  
**

"Haha!" Mikan laughed, Hotaru, her best friend had just shot her with the BAKA gun, but Mikan had managed to get away unhurt. Ruka was laughing too, but hugged his girlfriend as soon as possible to prevent Hotaru from shooting her. Mikan saw Natsume looking at her and immediately looked away. Ruka saw Mikan looking at Natsume and whispered something in her ear. Mikan laughed; blushing and gave Ruka a huge hug. Natsume nearly growled. The air around him seemed to heat up from his Alice. The people around him looked scared and scuttled away. But Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru looked unaffected but Hotaru immediately whipped out a camera to take a photo of Mikan kissing Ruka's cheek.

**Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over youMaybe I regret  
Everything I said  
And there's no way  
To take it all back  
Yeah**

_Mikan walked to school with Hotaru and Ruka. Natsume saw Mikan and walked up to her. He saw his best friend and said, "Yo, Ruka."_

_Ruka didn't answer back, he glared at Natsume and Hotaru did the same. Then Ruka whispered several words to Mikan before he and Hotaru walked away._

_Natsume glared after them and said, "What's up with them?"_

"_Natsume… I'm sorry," Mikan said, "Let's just break-"_

"_No!" Natsume said, "Why? Is it because of two days ago? I'm sorry!" It won't happen again!"_

"_Don't act dumb!" Mikan suddenly snapped, "I know what you did yesterday! It's already too much! You have cheated on me too many times! Let's just break up."_

_Natsume stared, how did she know? Then he looked at Hotaru and Ruka and saw Hotaru holding up her mini spy camera. _

_Natsume looked back at Mikan and nodded._

"_Natsume, no, Hyuuga," Mikan said, "From now on, I will never have anything to do with you. Oh, and Ruka-pyon wanted me to tell you that he will never be friends with you from now on."_

_Then she turned and walked away to Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka placed an arm around Mikan and whispered several words to her. Mikan smiled a little and the three walked away._

_Natsume looked at the three in shock. Mikan, his one true love had finally left him. And his best friend for eight years had also left him. Just because of his playboy acts. He looked at Mikan and immediately longed for her. He had to get Mikan back._

**Now I'm on my own  
I wont let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand  
Yeah, ohhh.  
**

**Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
**

"Hyuuga," Mikan said, approaching him, "Sensei says that you are on cleaning duties today."

"Hn," Natsume said, looking at Mikan, "Hey Mikan-"

"It's Sakura, Hyuuga," Mikan said, looking at Natsume.

"Ok, Sakura," Natsume said, "I'm sorry. Can we-"

"Too late Hyuuga," Ruka suddenly appeared next to Mikan. He looked at Mikan and said, "Mikan, tonight, wanna come with me to Central Town?"

"No don't worry Ruka-pyon," Mikan said, "I would loved to go with you! Come on, let's go Ruka-pyon!"

Then Mikan and Ruka walked away from Natsume. Natsume watched, jealous of Ruka's luck. '_I wished that I never cheated on her,' _Natsume thought, as he looked at Ruka and Mikan, who were now hugging each other, Hotaru looking at them with a slight smile on her face.

**Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do  
I'm just a little too not over you  
**

Natsume got up, and left the classroom. His mind still thinking about Mikan. His mind still running over the same words, 'I'm sorry.'

**Not over you, ooh. **

**

* * *

**

**Well, Hoped you liked it! Please review!!! ^_^**

**Oh yeah, the next chappie is about who will get Mikan- Ruka or Natsume. The votes has been counted-and you'll see in the next chapter.**

**So Ja ne! ^_^**


	2. You'll Be Okay

**Hey minna –san! I'm back! Okay, anyway, since many of you wanted a sequel- Ta-da! It's finished! Okay, I'm over reacting here.**

**Anyways, Thank you to all who voted on the review section, or reviewed, thanks for all your nice comments and song suggestions! But unfortunately, I got some of my friends to read it too, on gaia and in real life, and a friend of mine (who is a fan of my work) suggested this song. So this is dedicated to Sunny, a friend of us who left us without telling us why.**

**Oh yeah, many of you might already know that Ruka-pyon won the contest (yay!). Natsume unfortunately is not going to win Mikan back-or is he??? Nah, just kidding, all those Rukan supporters will kill me if I don't.**

**The song I'm using is 'You'll be Okay' by Varsity (oh yeah! They rock!)**

The **bold** words are the lyrics of the song and the _italic_ words are the past, or thoughts, either one. And the normal font is the 'present' time in the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR VARSITY'S 'YOU'LL BE OKAY'.**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV**

"Ruka-pyon!" I yelled, rushing forward and hugged my boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek. Many people looked at us with smiles on their faces. We've been together for a year now, which makes us 18. Ruka-pyon was my friend since I was ten, and supported my previous relationship with his ex-bestfriend even though he loved me. He helped me every time Natsume cheated on me, and finally persuaded me, along with Hotaru, to break up with him. When I did break up with Natsume, I felt unbelievably sad. I didn't want to let go at first. I knew life would be unbelievably different with Natsume gone.

**I couldn't live without you, no.  
Couldn't see myself without you but it's over now.  
I'm lost when I'm without you, yeah.  
My heart just doesn't beat the same, I ain't got no one to blame.  
And when I'm alone, I tell myself, I'll make it on my own.**

_After I broke up with Natsume, I was lonely, even though I had Hotaru, and everyone with me. Many people tried to make me feel happier, but failed. I didn't know what to do; I felt empty, alone. I spent ages looking at pictures of Natsume and I. Hotaru tried really hard to bring me back, which included not shooting me with the Baka-gun anymore. She failed too. The one who brought me back to reality was Ruka-pyon. He took my hand and brought me away from the past. He knew that I was still in love with his ex-bestfriend but didn't rush in and take me as his girlfriend. He showed me different things, trying to make me smile again. Finally, I did, when Ruka-pyon did something very special, he told me that he would always support me, no matter who I went to love. It really touched me, and I smiled for him. He was elated and ever since then, I smiled more, before finally returning to my usual self, except when I face Natsume._

**Ruka's POV**

"Mikan!" I wrapped my arms around Mikan whilst she kissed my cheek. I unwrapped one of my arms and turned her head, pecking her lightly on the lips before whispering, "Hey, tonight, wanna do the usual? (oh my god?! What's ruka going to ask?!) Let's have a party. You can sleep over. We can invite Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsuneme, Sumire and Mochu along too. Okay?"

Mikan nodded and waved at her best friend and her boyfriend- Hotaru and Yuu (sorry! I didn't know what else to do!) The pair came over and the four of us walked towards class. I walked with Mikan, an arm around her waist-to show that she was mine- and thought about how hard it took me to get her.

_I remembered the time when Mikan fell in love and got together with Natsume. It was at my beach house during summer vacation. I didn't have a chance, even though I confessed._(Read Crush- the prequel to A Little Too Not Over You)_ I still loved her. And when Hyuuga –I don't call him by his first name ever since we stopped being friends-, first cheated on her, I wanted to go up to him and beat him to a pulp. But I didn't, since Mikan asked me not to with those sad, pleading eyes. I resisted another 97 times until Mikan finally said that she would dump him. Of course, I was much happier. I would be happy for her no matter who she decided to love, as longed as her boyfriend loved her back._

_I waited for Mikan to return to her cheerful state, but she never did, spending her time looking at pictures of the past. Finally Hotaru looked at me and told me to go get her. I tried. And after a long time, I succeeded. I brought her to places all over the school, except for the Sakura tree. She never showed much expression. Then one day, I took her to my room and brought out a photo album. She looked at it in wonder as I told her to open it. Inside were pictures of Mikan smiling, along with me and Hotaru. None of them had Hyuuga in it. After some time, I told her the following words, "Mikan, I love you. So as long as you smile, I'll be happy. I will support you no matter who you love, no matter what you do. So smile."_

_After that, Mikan really did smile. It brought my world up into heaven for a few seconds before dropping it back down. My hard work had finally paid off. I tried so hard. Now all I to do was make her mine. I tried to tell her many times, but she just changed the subject, so I decided to wait. Finally, on my seventeenth birthday, she told me that she would become my girlfriend if that was what I wanted. It was the best birthday present ever._

"Hey, Koko! Kitsuneme! Mochu!" I said, beckoning my friends over. They came with their girlfriends- Koko with Anna (yay!), Kitsuneme with Nonoko, and Mochu with Sumire. None of them stayed with Hyuuga after they got together with their girlfriends and when I got together with mine. Hyuuga now spent time either by himself, or with another group of playboys like him, or girls. "Tonight, the usual place. We'll have a party and food and drink." I told them. They nodded and I turned to Mikan, who seemed to be staring at something. I looked at where she was staring at and saw Hyuuga; flirting with another girl yet again. I sighed, I knew Mikan was mine, and that she really did love me, but I knew that I really didn't know what to do to make her forget about Hyuuga. I mean, losing my best friend about a year ago was hard on me too. I had no idea what to say. Instead, I just nudged her lightly to bring her back to earth. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you. It doesn't matter who you love, I will always support you." Mikan looked at me, kiss me on the cheek and said, "Yeah, I know. I love you too. And only you. I won't leave you."

I nodded, and pecked her on the lips once more. Then I saw Hyuuga looking in our direction. I put an arm around Mikan and pulled her away.

**Like the lyrics of a sad song, Mine was feeling so wrong.  
If you could only hear the words I say.  
When your heart beats beside me.  
Without you, I can finally, I just want to hear you say that you'll be okay.  
You'll be okay.**

**_Natsume's POV_**

I watched Nogi kiss Mikan. I saw Mikan kiss him back. I couldn't believe it. Even though they had been together for so long, I couldn't take in the fact that they _were_ together. It used to be me who would kiss Mikan, and hug her, to call her mine. I watched, guilty of what I did while I was with Mikan. I saw Nonoko and Kitsuneme together with Koko and Anna pass me, they were talking about something very important. I heard the words, "Mikan-chan……sleepover……tonight……Ruka……so lucky……so compatible……much better than…… at least Ruka loves Mikan." The air around me seemed to heat up, and I growled when I heard the words 'much better than'. I knew that they were referring to me. Koko suddenly turned, saw me, nudged Kitsuneme and the four walked away quickly, not saying another word.

I wanted Mikan back. I needed her, she was like my only true love. I was sad, and spent my time with girls, or more specifically, sluts; or by myself or with a group of playboys like me. I wished that I could return back to the time when we were still together, then I would treat her with all my love. But it was already over. But even if I did, I had no idea what to say to her.

**  
If I could turn back to us (Mm, oh)  
Then maybe I could change the way I was.  
Just to prove it to us, I can be all the man you need.  
And you're still the only woman for me.  
And when I'm alone, I tell myself, I'll make it on my own.  
**

**_Mikan's POV_**

**_TIME: AFTER SCHOOL, SLEEPOVER/PARTY TIME_**

I sat on Ruka-pyon's bed, curled up with Ruka. Hotaru was wrapped in Yuu's arms leaning against the bed. Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Kitsuneme were lying on the floor, facing the T.V. Mochu and Sumire supposedly went to the 'toilet'. We were watching a movie, and each pair had a bowl of popcorn with them.

When the movie was over, Hotaru and Yuu went to one room, Anna and Koko went to another and each of the other pairs followed suit. Since we were now in High School, and all of us were either Special or triple stars, I asked my uncle, who was the High School Principal, whether we could borrow one of the teacher's rooms (like Naru's house like thingy). He agreed, of course, since we used the room quite often, he reserved it for us.

"Hey Mikan, sleep with me tonight?" Ruka asked, patting the place next to him. I nodded and I lay on the bed, under the covers with Ruka. Ruka wrapped his arms around me. It was arm, and I felt really secure in his arms.

"Mikan," Ruka whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Ruka rolled over, and was on top of me. He placed his hands next to my head. Leaning in, he kissed me. (No, they are not having a lemon.) I kissed him back. And soon we were having a tongue battle.

Being with Ruka made me feel loved, unlike when I was with Natsume. Even though I occasionally missed Natsume, I loved Ruka a lot more now. With Ruka, I was alright. I would be okay.

**  
Like the lyrics of a sad song, Mine was feeling so wrong.  
If you could only hear the words I say.  
When your heart beats beside me.  
Without you, I can finally, I just want to hear you say that you'll be okay.  
You'll be okay.  
**

**_Natsume's POV_**

I remembered Koko talking about some sleepover. I wanted to find out what it was. I jumped out of my window. I knew where the Mikan's group went for sleepovers and parties. It was one of the teachers' dorms. I jumped from branch to branch; one Sakura tree to another, until I got to the room. I lightly jumped onto the branch that was just outside one of the rooms. I regretted it immediately. Inside that particular room, I saw Nogi and Mikan kissing on the bed; Nogi on top of Mikan. I jumped on the balcony lightly, unheard by the pair. I had a strong urge to burst into the room and pull Nogi off Mikan. But I suppressed it and continued watching the pair.

**_Ruka's POV_**

I kissed Mikan for what seemed like a long while. Finally, we separated and I suddenly glanced at the window. I widened my eyes and gasped. Hyuuga was watching us! I was sure he saw us kiss earlier.

"Ruka-pyon?" I heard Mikan ask. She sat up and looked in the direction that I was looking in. She gave the exact same reaction that I gave. Then I saw her stand up, walk over to the balcony door and open it.

"What the #$%^&^^%$#! are you doing here?! Hyuuga?" I heard her say. I never knew that she had such capability of saying such colourful words, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!"

**  
V- let me in man. (Yo, that you'll be okay)  
I'm here to show you, here to be okay.  
She had left me so sick like Ne-Yo say, damn.  
I'ma need a couple minutes to bounce back.  
Love is more important than the money I found (yeah)  
But it was too late, baby I know now.  
When I saw you standing by the door like go now.  
So cold like a snow cloud, so slow merry-go-round.  
And when I'm alone, I tell myself, I'll make it on my own.  
**

**_Natsume's POV_**

"No," I said, and I saw Mikan's face get very angry, but then calmed down as Nogi came over and wrap his arms around her, whispering several words into her ear.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Nogi asked me.

"I wanted to ask Sakura something," I replied. I looked at Mikan and said, "I am really sorry. Please forgive me. I really need you. I love you. Please, return to me."

"No way, she's mine," Nogi said, looking at Mikan, who had no response, and adding, "Right?"

Mikan didn't say anything, so I said, "Why don't we let her choose?" I stepped a few paces back, and motioned for Nogi to do the same, making Mikan be in the middle.

"Mikan, you will pick me right?" I heard Nogi ask her. Mikan made no response. '_ha, I am so going to win,'_ I thought.

I saw Ruka's eyes widen and gasp as Mikan took a step towards me. I smirked, I knew that this would happen.

"Mikan," I started off, "Thank you, you have made tonight the happiest night of my life."

Mikan didn't say anything, instead continuing to walk towards me, finally stopping in front of me.

"Natsume," she said, "I know that you love me. I love you too………"

"Thank you," I said, stepping closer to her.

**Ruka's POV**

I was shocked when I saw Mikan take a step towards Natsume. I couldn't believe it. Was it really all my hard work gone to waste? I hung my head down. When I heard her say that she loved him, I turned away from the pair, wanting to leave the room. Then I heard her continue.

"but, I love Ruka more. So please, if you love me, you will respect my feelings. I'm sorry." Mikan finished. I raised my head and turned back around.

Mikan turned to face me and walked towards me. She held my hand and literally dragged me over.

"Ruka is the one I truly love, I'm sorry Natsume," Mikan said to him and I saw him nod. Then he faced me and said, "Well, she chose you, so you're the luckiest man on earth. If you ever treat her badly, I'll burn you to nothing."

"That won't work," Mikan said, "We already exchanged Alice stones. I have already inserted my Alice stone into him. And Ruka-pyon will never treat me badly."

I nodded, and placed my arms around Mikan, "Now can you go?" I asked Hyuuga.

"Wait," Mikan said. Natsume looked at her,"I'll be okay, promise me that you will find someone else that would love you too."

Hyuuga nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks…Mikan…"

Hyuuga nodded once more at me and jumped off the balcony and Mikan and I watched Hyuuga disappear.

"Mikan," I said, pulling Mikan into a hug, holding her head into my chest.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for choosing me."

"I love you, so of course I would."

**Like the lyrics of a sad song, Mine was feeling so wrong.  
If you could only hear the words I say.  
When your heart beats beside me.  
Without you, I can finally, I just want to hear you say that you'll be okay.  
You'll be okay.**

**Ruka's POV**

I leaned in, and kissed Mikan fully on the lips. Mikan was mine, and no one else's. My hard work had finally paid off. She even picked me out of Hyuuga and I. Things were going good for me. It was finally my happy ending.

**Someone's POV**

I watched, a video camera in my hands. I had recorded everything that happened in Ruka's and Mikan's room. I was happy that Mikan picked Ruka. I used to love Ruka too, but he rejected me and I fell for my current boyfriend instead. I grinned; I was going to make _a lot _of rabbits out of this.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, that's it! All done… yay!!!! It was Ruka's happy ending. I hoped that you all liked it. Please review. And read all my other fanfics too!!!!!!!!!!! Remember!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks minna-san for reading and reviewing, if you did anyway.**

**Remember to read the rest of my fanfics! Thanks everyone who supported me in this.**

**Okay- remember- review.**

**Ja ne!!!! ^_^**

**BTW- NEW FANFIC COMING OUT- SONG OF RIVALRY. IT'S A CONTINUATION OF UKE-SENSAI'S**


End file.
